Sweets to my Sweet
by vampiremoon22
Summary: After being called a witch by Charlie her entire life, Bells begins to believe that she is one. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Sweets to the Sweet and Twilight idea

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another Twilight story. A little info for this one: It's kinda based on 'Sweets to the sweet" by Robert Bloch. If you don't know the story, I'll tell you the basics. It's been awhile since I read it, so if I'm a little off in my description, I'm sorry. Also, you should know that Robert Bloch wrote horror stories. (He's the guy who wrote phycho.) Sweets to the sweet is considered horror. The M rating is because I'm a bit paranoid.**

**Anyhow, in 'Sweets to the sweet', I believe there was a little girl who lived with her dad. Her dad never paid any attention to her and always called her a witch. Over time, she began to believe that she was a witch and started to practice witchcraft. Eventually, her dad became sick. I think his brother came to visit to help take care of him, and found the little girl with a doll that looked just like her dad. When he asked her to give him the doll, she said that it wasn't a doll, it was candy. Then she bit the head off. Slightly different in my story. There may be a voodoo doll (or two), but someone just may be able to save Bella from herself before anything too bad happens.**

**One more thing, this is a tribute to the best holiday EVER!**

**LONG LIVE HALLOWEEN!**

**BOO! **

**-Vampiremoon22**

"GET DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE WITCH!" My dad screamed at me. Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks Washington. If you don't recognize the name of our town, don't worry. It's just a little speck on the map.

I hurried down the stairs and into our small kitchen. "Hey Ch- dad."

He raised a brow at me. "What have I told you about calling me Charlie?" He asked.

"I know, I know." I replied. I walked over to get dinner out of the oven.

This was all we usually said to each other. After we ate, and after I washed the dishes, he'd go in to watch tv. I'd go to my room and do homework or read or whatever.

Lately though, I've been having thoughts. Why did he always refer to me as a "witch"? Could it be that I truly was a witch? Perhaps he was hinting at something beyond my comprehension. Was I destined to become a witch? I smiled faintly. This was something I could do. If I studied hard and learned the craft, I could excel at it. Perhaps then he would finally be proud of me.

CHAPTER 1

I drove to school the following morning, thinking. I was positive our school library didn't have any books on witchcraft. I'd read all the books worth reading there several times. I would have to go to the town library or perhaps the booktore if I wanted information. I would check online too. Perhaps I could find something useful. For now, I had to put up with another school day.

I knew we were getting new students at school. I didn't even catch a glimpse of them though until lunchtime. They were supposed to be adopted. All of them. The family had just moved here from Alaska. There were five of them plus the parents. Good thing their dad was a doctor.

At lunchtime I saw one of them looking in my direction. When our eyes met, he turned back the other way.

My friend Angela caught me looking at them. "Have you talked to them yet?" She asked.

"No."

"I was able to talk to two of them for a while." She went on. "Let's see. The tall one, kinda big with muscles. That one's Emmett. And the guy with blonde hair? Jasper. The girls' names are Alice and Rose. I forget which is which."

"What about the other one?" I wondered. The one who'd been staring at me.

"Don't remember. Sorry Bell."

Of course. The bell rang then and we had to get to our next classes. For me, that was biology. I walked down the long hallway toward the class, thinking about what kind of a witch I'd make. I smiled inwardly. I knew witches weren't good by nature. I could be a bad girl. A part of me doubted I'd be strong enough to follow through with my plan. But I would be strong. I told myself. I had to be.

I stepped in the door just as the bell sounded once more. I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat down at my lab table and opened my notebook to a clean page. Our teacher began talking about plant cells. The door opened again suddenly, and someone stepped in. "Sorry I'm late." He told the teacher.

"That's okay." He said. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Edward Cullen. He's one of our new students." He turned back to Edward and said, "Why don't you take this empty seat here next to Bella."

I looked up and saw the same guy who had been staring at me in the cafeteria. "Hi." He said. "I'm Edward." He extended his hand.

"Bella." I told him, taking his hand. So his name was Edward. I'd have to remember that. He took my hand, but didn't shake it. Instead, he bent slightly and kissed it. I blushed s little. Luckily, no one had noticed.

"Bella." He repeated, slowly letting each letter of my name roll off his tongue. "Is that short for something?"

His voice was like velvet. Rich and smooth. "Y-yes." I stammered. "Isabella."

"Don't you like your full name Isabella?" He asked, curious.

"No." I least I hadn't until he'd said it with that velvety voice. "I-I prefer Bella."

"Then 'Bella' it is." He slid easily into the seat next to me. I'd been without a lab partner for most of the year due to the odd number of kids in my class. It was going to be tough to re-adjust. I glanced over at Edward. Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>When I got to my last class that day, I met another new student. It was kind of embarrassing though because... Me plus gym class plus basketball equals "ouch"! Or some variation of "uh-oh"! But the smallest of the Cullens had a good sense of humor about things and offered to help me out. We got to talk a bit when the teacher gave us a five minute break.<p>

I found out her name was Alice. And although she was small and reminiscent of a fairy or pixie, she was fast. She was also very friendly and told me that someday soon, she was taking me shopping. That hadn't been up for debate. After class was over, she offered to take me out for a snack.

I told her that I'd have to take a rain check because I had other plans. She seemed sad for a minute, but perked up instantly and hugged me, saying, "I just know we're gonna be great friends!"

Before she left me alone, she asked for my phone number. I watched her leave. She hopped into a shiny new car and took off in a flash.

I drove to the far end of town, where the only bookstore in Forks was located. It was a good sized store with a decent selection. Surprising for such a small town. I browsed through several shelves before selecting three books that seemed interesting. They were 'Modern Witchcraft', 'Witchcraft made easy', and 'Spells for the Apprentice Witch'. I made my way to the front of the store and paid for my books. I couldn't wait to get started. I drove home quickly.

It was still a few hours before Charlie would get home, and I didn't have any homework that night. So, I opened a book and started to read. 'Modern Witchcraft' gave a short history of Wiccans. The word "witch" stemmed from the word "Wicca". Wiccans were good people who believed in natural healing methods.

I read about the Salem witch hunts. And about why people feared witches. And how black cats came to be associated with them.

As I delved deeper into my books, I discovered that to become a witch, you had to tap into your own natural powers and abilities. This would make it easier to handle any magic you may gain along the way. When I finished this book, I turned right away to 'Witchcraft made easy'.

I lay sprawled across my bed, reading the pages over and over, absorbing every word. Once I thought I'd memorized a spell, I ran downstairs to try it out. I needed a light bulb, a match,a candle, and a scrap of paper. It was only a beginner's money spell, and I didn't recognize the publisher's name on my book, but what did I have to lose?

I'd have to hurry though. The pizza I'd ordered for dinner would be here soon. As would Charlie. I held the bulb in my right hand and lifted it toward the ceiling. "The bulb produces light." I chanted. "As does the candle and the match." I held up each of the items as I said the name. Then I lit the match and used it to light the candle. "Light my luck ablaze." I touched a corner of the paper to the lit candle. "And let it burn." I finished.

I heard the doorbell ring and rushed to answer it. It was the pizza guy. I paid him, grabbed our pizza and hurried back to the kitchen. I walked over to the candle and gasped loudly. The bulb was there, as was the burned match, but in place of the paper was a one hundred dollar bill.

**(A/N: I know, who doesn't wish this would work, right? I'm sorry, but it won't. :( It's not from any spell book or anything. It's just something I made up for the story. Please, **_**please **_**do not try it, you'll get nowhere.)**

I stared at the bill in shock. It looked real. I reached down tenitavely to touch it. It felt real. I picked it up and examined it. If I were to try the spell again, would it produce the same thing, or would the bill be different? I know that counterfeit bills, for example, often had the same serial number.

I glanced at the clock above the stove. It read 5:50. Charlie would be here in about ten minutes. Plenty of time to try my spell again.

Four minutes later, I opened my eyes that had been tightly squeezed shut and saw a second bill on the table. The spell had worked again! I picked both 100s up to compare the serial numbers. The one on the left read 432... the one on the right... 674... I stared at them in amazement.

I heard the back door open then and Charlie stepped into the kitchen. "Well, witch, what's for dinner?" He asked.

I smiled, hiding the bills behind my back. "Uh, pizza." I replied. "I got your favorite, pineapple!"

He sat down and dug in. I told him that I'd be right back and ran to my room to hide my two hundred dollars.

Later, after Charlie had gone to bed, I tried the spell a few more times. Each time the result was a 1 hundred dollar bill. And when I compared them, the serial numbers were always different. I looked over my money and realized that I could become a millionaire in a few weeks time. I shook my head clear. Wealth was not my only intent. I wanted to learn more.

I looked on the internet and found a spell to change the weather. This would be interesting. I chanted the incantation and pointed. "Make it snow." I said. I looked out the window but there was nothing. I decided that this was enough for one night. I counted my hundreds again. There were 15 of them. I stuffed them under my pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I pulled my blankets up a little further. Damn, it was cold in here! I sat up. When I let out a breath, I saw it as it hung in the air for a second. Strange. It usually only did that in the winter. When it... Snowed? I pulled back my blankets and ran to my window. Sure enough, there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground. I danced around in a little circle... and fell on my face.<p>

This was so awesome! The spell had worked! Before school, I went back to the web site I'd gotten it from and noticed the note at the bottom: Please wait 30 minutes after casting the spell to see a change in weather. I checked outside again. There must've been at least 3 feet of snow. They wouldn't call school off though. Forks saw more than this every winter, The fact that this was August and technically still summer would be the most surprising thing though.

I knew it was evil, but I couldn't wait to see the look on the bitc- I mean "cheerleaders'" faces when they found they couldn't go to the beach this weekend. As if they weren't burnt enough already. I'd never been able to ruin their plans before. I was going to have fun with my newfound powers.

**So... Please review and tell me if you like it. I'll try (crosses fingers for luck) to update at least every 3 to 4 days. Remember, your reviews keep me going! : )**

**If I take longer to update, don't worry, I'm probably just busy, but I do intend on completing this story! :)**

**One more thing. If I said anything that wasn't true about witches or Wicca, I'm sorry. If you let me know what it was, I'll correct it in the next chapter or two. **

**-Vampiremoon22**


	2. Chapter 2

**I posted chapter 2 right away because it's already done, and two chapters may get more reviews than just one. I'm quickly becoming addicted to your reviews! :) If there's anything about wicca or witchcraft that I got wrong, feel free to comment and tell me. If I get the comment on time, a retraction will be in the next chapter.**

**Also, I apprieciate suggestions on what to have witch Bella do. Like, how I can make her more... wicked. Not to the Cullens or her kittens (oops, spoiler!), but everybody else.**

**I forgot my disclaimers in chapter 1. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweets to the sweet.**

** -Vampiremoon22**

The entire school was buzzing about the snow. I chuckled to myself when I heard some of the cheerleaders talking. I was enjoying the chaos I had caused. And I was the only person anywhere who knew anything about it.

After gym was over, Alice again offered to take me somewhere to get a snack. Today, I decided to take her up on her offer. She jumped up and down when she heard me say, "Ok, I guess so." Then she grabbed my hand and raced off to her shiny new car.

Half an hour later, we were sitting at a table in a small cafe near a window. She took a sip of her latte and started talking. "I've decided I'm taking you shopping this Saturday!" She said excitedly. "You could use some new clothes and I could use someone to shop with besides Rose."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked.

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella! We'll have lots of fun! And we can get to know each other better. And..." She sort of wrinkled her nose. "..It kind of looks like you haven't bought new clothes in quite a while."

It was true. I hadn't bought new clothes in almost two years. "Alright." I finally conceded. I didn't care much for shopping- especially for clothes- but, if it made Alice happy...

"Yes!" She pumped her little fist into the air. "Okay, give me directions to your house, and I'll pick you up at 11 AM. She smiled. "We're going to have so much fun!"

* * *

><p>Alice had dropped me off at the school so I could get my truck and I had driven home. After she left, I started dinner and went upstairs to read more about witchcraft. The spell I found was for making things levitate. I grinned. I'd always wanted to do that. Once I learned the spell, I could even levitate myself. But the book cautioned that I should become familiar with the spell and perform it several times before attempting this. Once I learned to levitate, the book said, I could try the next spell.<p>

I turned the page, eager to see what the next spell was. 'Flying' It said at the top in bold print. I could learn to fly? Excited, I turned back to the 'Levitate' spell and memorized it. Within half an hour, I'd learned to levitate small objects. Within a full hour, I could levitate larger items such as my dresser.

Finally, it was time to practice on myself. After a few attempts, (which resulted in various scrapes) I managed to lift myself several inches from the floor. It was actually easier than I expected it to be. Once I was confident that I wouldn't fall, I could relax and have fun. I soon found that no matter what position I was in, standing, sitting, upside down, I could levitate myself.

I heard the oven timer and ran downstairs to get the food out. I sat it on the counter to cool and ran outside to try levitating there, just to see how high I could go. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them, I looked down and saw a green roof. Was that our roof? I glanced at my surroundings and noted a few birds flying about 10 feet below me. Wow! I was up so high!

I landed with a soft thud on a patch of grass. Judging by how high up I'd been, and by the ease in which I'd levitated myself, I'd say I was almost ready for the flying part. I would attempt that tomorrow, I decided. And tomorrow, I had to make a trip to the pet store. If I was going to be a witch, I would require a cat.

* * *

><p>I drove to the pet store the next day with high hopes that I could find the perfect kitten. I was in luck. When I walked into the store, I saw entire cages full of various types of kittens. One cage only had two kittens. I picked one up. The other kitten immediately began to paw at the side of it's cage. I felt sorry for him. All his brothers and sisters had been taken. Now, I was walking away with the only sister he had left.<p>

I shouldn't let his cries get to me. I was supposed to be evil, I reminded myself. I took a step away from him and his soft mews became louder, more frantic. I glanced at him one more time. He was scratching at the cage with all the strength he could muster. As I watched him, I realized his cries were not all that different from a human baby's. Slowly, I reached into the cage once more and scooped him up.

The reunited siblings swatted at a few loose strands of my hair and nipped at my hands as I carried them to the front of the store. I picked up a few other essential cat items as I walked. They would need food, a litter box, toys. When I'd finally made my way to the checkout, I noticed the two kittens had fallen asleep in my arms.

As I drove home with the kittens in the kitty carrier I'd gotten for them, I decided that they should have names. What were good names for black and white kittens that were going to become my familiars? They couldn't just have normal cat names like 'Fluffy' or 'Mittens'. No, they deserved stronger names. After a few minutes, I'd decided on Luna for the female and Dragon for her brother. They seemed to fit.

I smiled as I pulled into the driveway. I parked and got out, taking my kittens and their supplies with me. Charlie didn't like animals and would never allow me to have a pet. So, for a while at least, I would have to hide them. I decided that the attic would be a perfect place to keep them. Charlie never came upstairs or went into the attic for any reason, so my kittiens would be safe. I'd likely move all my witch stuff into the attic too. Charlie wasn't the nosy type, but it would seem more... appropriate.

I unlocked the back door and walked in. I took my kittens up to the attic to explore a bit. Surprisingly, we found it to be fairly clean. There were a few cobwebs in the corners, but nothing that couldn't be fixed up. The kittens seemed to like it well enough too. They sniffed around here and there. Mostly though, they just chased each other around, amusing themselves with their little games.

Charlie hadn't stored much up here either. This was good. There'd be more room for us to work. I shoved aside the few boxes of his things that were stored here, and brought up my books. I turned a few pages past the levitation spell and found one about cats. At the top, it read: All about witches familiars. All cats, according to the book, will begin to train with a witch once she casts a spell in their presence.

So I concentrated, and in a few moments, the kittens were both in midair. Once I'd set them down, I read some more. Once the cat or cats have been levitated, chant: '

'My familiar, kitten or cat

I must know where your heart is at

Whether I ask to maim or kill

From now on, do my will'

The cat or cats will be loyal to you forever. I smiled and looked up from my book. I wanted to test it out. "Dragon." I said, calling him by name, pick up the green toy and bring it here."

Dragon stood, grabbed the small green toy with the jingle bell inside, and stood in front of me, waiting for further instructions. "Luna, turn around twice and lie down." I instructed. I watched in awe as she did as she was told.

I turned another page in my book. At the top, it read Transformations for witches and their familars. It went on to explain about the various things we could transform into. Nearly everything was possible. A spell followed. I had to recite the spell for each kitten, as well as for myself. But, a few hours later, the hard work and concentration paid off.

I turned the page to take a peek at the next spell. Near the top of the page I read that I would require a wand. The book said that any wand would likely work, even a little girl's toy wand, but I decided that I wanted a real magic wand. I could probably get one at any magic store. Strange how I used to think of them as fake.

I glanced at my watch. I had plenty of time before Charlie would get home. Another cop had called in sick, and he was taking over the shift. I decided to make another trip to town. Looking at the kittens, I instructed, "You two be good while I'm gone." I heard soft mews in reply.

I drove to 'Magic 'n' Stuff', a local magic store. I walked in the door and heard a somewhat familar voice. "I'll be with you in a sec." He said. A few moments later, he walked out of a storage room. I was surprised to see it was Edward. "Hi Bella!" He said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Edward. I didn't know you worked here."

"Alice talked me into it." He confessed. "Today's my first day."

"Seems Alice is good at talking people into things." I mumbled.

"Oh no! What has she done to you?"

"Nothing too bad." I told him, looking around. "She's taking me shopping." I said.

"The little sneak! I knew she was up to something!"

"Yeah?" I asked, curious as I bent to examine a box on a low shelf.

"Yeah." He answered. "Just be careful. She's really... energetic when she shops. Even more so than normal."

I smiled. I glanced far back on the shelf I was standing next to. I reached back and tried to pull the thing out. It was stuck between the shelves and wasn't budging. "Here, let me help you with that." Edward offered. I stepped back and he somehow got the thing loose. He held it up and I gasped. It was beautiful. It was obviously a magic wand. But it was pastel pink, and it seemed to sparkle somehow when I touched it.

Edward handed it to me and I felt a tiny jolt of electricity shoot through my hand. I smiled. This was definitely the wand for me. "I'll take it." I told him.

* * *

><p>When I returned, I found Luna and Dragon curled up in the middle of the attic floor, asleep. I worked on a few spells from my books, including the flying spell. Within a few hours, I was flying! I was actually flying! I couldn't believe how easy it had been to learn. It sort of felt... natural. I cast the spell on my kittens too and they flew by my side. We floated on the breeze for awhile, just enjoying the view from being so high in the air. Eventually, we had to come down. I would work on more spells later.<p>

I fed my kittens and went downstairs to check on dinner. It was almost done. I heard the phone ring and answered it. It was Alice.

"Hi Bell, I can call you Bell, right? Anyhow, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be in school tomorrow."

"Why not?" I asked her, concerned.

"Oh, I'm going hunting with my brothers. Don't worry, I'm not sick or anything."

"Okay."

"But I'll be there on Saturday to pick you up." She said cheerfully. "That's all for now, I guess. Bye Bell."

"Bye."

**Rewiews! I need more reviews! *wanders through the darkened streets, looking for people to review...***

**Like a zombie eats brains, I live on reviews.**

**Random Fanfic reader: "But-but... I already reviewed.**

**Monster me: Review again!**

**Random Fanfic reader: O-okay...**

**LOL. Don't worry, I won't really hunt you down. Although I do devour your reviews...**

**And uh, sorry, October tends to bring out the monster in me. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy! Thanks for your reviews so far! Uh-oh! Shopping day with Alice! . . I'd be scared! LOL! More reviews please?**

**-Vampiremoon22**

SATURDAY

I'd learned several new things in the last few days. I still wanted to learn more. Today would have been a perfect day to sit outside and read my books. I made a mental note to look for a few specific books while I was out today. Apparantly, one of the ones I'd picked up in the Forks bookstore had been the first in a series.

I waited for Alice by the kitchen door at 11:00. She showed up right on time. I invited her in for a minute and ran upstairs to grab my purse. When I came back down, I saw that Luna had somehow made her way down from the attic. It had probably been because of that translocation spell I'd taught them. She walked over to Alice and began swatting at a string on her pants.

Alice looked down. "Oohhh, he's sooo cute!" She swooned. "Can I hold him?"

"Actually, it's a girl. And yeah, you can hold her."

"You didn't tell me you had a kitten Bell." She patted Luna's little head. "What's her name?"

"Luna." I said. "And I have two kittens. I couldn't leave her brother behind."

"Too cute!" She sat her back down on the floor.

"You guys be good while I'm gone." I told them. We walked out the door then and left to go shopping.

We drove to the mall in Port Angeles. Alice was bouncing even before we got out of the car. "Don't get out yet." She instructed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I know a secret." She said in a singsong voice. She stared at me with a gleam in her eye.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or stare at me all day?"

"Somebody likes you." She said, using that same tone.

"Really?" I asked. "Who?"

"Oh, I don't know. But he just might be a brother of mine. I'll tell you more over lunch."

Great. Now I was going to have to wonder all day.

Finally, I collapsed into a chair in the food court. Edward had been right about Alice and shopping. "So," I asked. "Which one of your brothers likes me?" I took a sip of my diet coke. It was actually a little strange, Alice didn't get anything to eat-even when I'd offered to get something for her. She'd dragged me into every single clothing store here. By all logic, she should be hungry by now. Or at least tired. But she continued to bounce in her seat like a five-year-old at a McDonald's play place.

"Bella, let me first start out by saying that nobody told me this. I have a confession to make. I'm a bit psychic. I can sometimes see people in visions. I saw you and Edward holding hands.

I almost choked on my pizza. Did she say, "Edward"?

"Anyhow, I would caution you not to go around telling people about my little gift. People usually laugh in your face when you tell them you're psychic. But, you won't tell anybody. I trust you."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. Edward liked me? I'd spilled some kind of chemical on him in Biology a few days ago. So he knew I wasn't too graceful. I decided that if he liked me and wanted to go out or whatever, I'd let him make the first move.

I finished eating and Alice grabbed me and headed straight to the closest shoe store. "You've got to have new shoes!" She said. We picked out shoes to go with the various outfits she'd deemed suitable for me and for the dozens she'd selected for herself.

"I'm not sure my closet will hold all of this." I told her when we left. The mall security guards were the only ones left by the time we were done. We must have had about 30 bags each, and they were all bulging. I wasn't sure about Alice, but I'd spent nearly $600!

I'd had fun, but damn, my feet were tired. I'd use a spell when I got home to soothe them.

We filled the trunk with Alice's shopping bags and the back seat with mine. She drove me home. "Now," she said when she parked in my driveway, "Which outfit are you wearing Monday?" She asked me for about the tenth time.

I sighed. The red sweater with the long black skirt."

"Yes!" She said happily, and finally unlocked the doors so I could get out. She helped me carry my stuff to my room. Finally, we said goodbye and she left.

The mall had a magic shop. And luckily, I was able to slip away from Alice long enough to look around. I dug through my various bags until I found what I was looking for. I opened it and took out the necklace. It had a crystal that was supposed to increase any natural magical ability you might have. I slipped it around my neck. Immediately, I felt a surge of power go through me.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I took the necklace off and rubbed my feet for awhile. Then I got out one of the books I'd found at the bookstore I'd managed to get Alice to let me stop at. "Healing magic" was the title. Maybe I'd find something in here to help with my tired feet. I leaned back on my bed and flipped through the pages.

I came across a spell that was supposed to relax your entire body. You would feel rested and energetic, but you would not have to sleep. When the spell was complete, all aches and pains would be gone. I decided to try it. The spell was more for Wicca than actual witchcraft, but it worked. I relaxed for a while as I sat there on my bed. I did eventually fall asleep though. Not because of the spell, but because Alice completely wore me out.

Sunday went by as usual. Charlie had to work, so I went to the attic to work (and play a bit) with my kittens. I'd found a somewhat evil spell on the internet and wanted to test it out. For this, I would need a lock of my victim's hair. I sent Dragon out to obtain this. There was no doubt in my mind that he would be successful. He could transform into a human or a variety of other creatures. In a few hours, he returned as his cat self, clutching the hair in his mouth.

I couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten it. One thing was for sure though, tomorrow Mike Newton's famous head of hair would be no more. I laughed to myself, picturing how he must look right now. And set to work on the spell. The spell was one of bad luck and clutzyness. So, basically, he would know what it was like to be me for two weeks straight. He deserved it though, for making fun of me since grade school.

I cast the spell. It was a sort of potion. It was supposed to be brewed in a cauldren, but a pot used for cooking would do. The stuff wouldn't hurt us. When it was ready, I dunked the hair in it. I let it boil for twenty minutes, and removed the hair. The hair had to be given back to it's original owner, so I sent Luna to complete the task. She returned soon, mewing happily when I asked if she had been successful.

I'd found out in the past week or so that there were many different types of magic. Healing magic and black magic were only a few types to choose from. I'd opened up a whole new world of things to explore.

**What do you think? Review and I'll continue... No reviews= Well, you know. :) **

**-Vampiremoon22**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! I hope you like it. :) Thanks for your reviews so far. A few more would be nice, but I'm not complaining. :) Anyhow, without further ado, Chapter 4.**

**-Vampiremoon22**

* * *

><p>When I got to school Monday morning, I had to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. Mike Newton, <em>the <em>Mike Newton sported a brand new hairstyle. I wouldn't have guessed that he could pull it off, but there he stood, in front of his locker with half the school surrounding him. Bald! I could hear him ranting loudly about how some cat had come out of nowhere, climbed up his back-he had been wearing his school jacket- and started scratching at his head. His jacket was completely shredded, and on his head were various scratch marks.

Dragon had done an excellent job. I'd have to remember to praise him when I got home. I heard Mike continue his rant. "Then, an hour later, some kid comes to my house and hands the hair back to me!" He slammed his fist against a locker. "And it was soaking wet!"

That was all I could take. I ran into the closest bathroom and laughed hysterically for about 10 minutes. I actually had tears in my eyes by the time I managed to compose myself. I wiped them away and walked back out into the hallway... just in time to see Mike trip over his own shoelaces.

I ran to my first class, smiling at the memory of the bald Mike. When lunchtime came, I was feeling pretty smug about the things I'd done so far. Alice waved me over to the table where her family was sitting. "I'm sure everyone knows Bella." She said. "She's sitting with us today. And I don't want to hear any complaints!" She said sternly, glaring in Rosalie's direction.

"So," Alice continued. "Everyone likes Bella's outfit, right?" Rosalie sort of snorted. "I picked it out!" Alice informed them loudly. There were various mumbles from around the table. "Good!" Alice nodded happily. "Let's eat!"

* * *

><p>By the time biology rolled around, I was starting to feel exhausted. I slipped in the bathroom to perform my healing spell. I grabbed my crystal necklace and recited the spell. I found that I had even more energy than if I'd slept all night.<p>

By this time, I was running late. A few feet from the classroom door, someone stopped me. "You don't want to go in there." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, whirling around to come face to face with Edward. "They're doing blood typing today."

At the mention of blood, I felt queasy. "Told ya'." Edward smirked. "Let's go outside and get some fresh air."

"OK." I said weakly, trying to get the thought of blood out of my head. I let Edward lead me out the door.

"What's say we just get out of here for awhile?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I wasn't being stupid. If he tried anything, I could recite my levitation spell on him. Or a spell I'd just learned yesterday. I could freeze time. At least long enough to get away from him if I had to.

Edward drove to an arcade. "You like games?" He asked as he parked. I nodded. I took my seat belt off and moved to get out, but he was faster. In an instant, he was standing outside my door. He opened it for me. "Thanks." I said as I got out.

I'd only been to an arcade a few times. I wasn't sure which game to try first. I watched Edward for a minute. He was playing some sports game. I moved a bit closer. Baseball. He caught me watching him and asked, "Would you like to try?"

"Oh. Baseball isn't my best sport."

"Come on. It's not real. I promise you won't get hit by the ball."

"Ok." I conceded.

After a few tries, Edward offered to show me how to swing the bat so I wouldn't miss the ball. He stood close behind me and guided my hands. I hit every ball perfectly.

We played a few other games. And I guess we lost track of time, because it was dark by the time we left the arcade. I glanced at my watch. 7:30. Wait, 7:30! I was supposed to have dinner ready by now! Actually, I was supposed to have dinner ready an hour ago! "Oh, no!" I said aloud.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Charlie! I was supposed to have dinner!"

"We can pick something up on the way." Edward said, trying to calm me down.

"Can we?" I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes.

"Sure. There's a new restaurant a few blocks away.

"Thank you." I told him as we got in the car.

Edward drove to the restaurant. We walked in and Edward walked up to the counter, ordered an Italian dish, and paid.

"I could've got it." I protested.

"Consider it a gift." He smiled at me. It was a crooked smile, but I liked it. I found myself smiling back at him.

"Thanks then." I said.

"No problem." He smiled again.

As we pulled into my driveway, I could tell something was wrong. Every light in the house was turned off. Charlie was, I think, a little afraid of the dark, he never sat in total darkness. I didn't voice my fears to Edward though, no need to worry him. Instead, I thanked him again and moved to get out. Again, he was right at my door. He opened it and let me out.

"Bella," He began. "Before you go in, I have to confess something.

"Yes?" I asked, curious.

"I- well, I like you. I was wondering if we could go out again some time?"

There it was. I considered it for a minute. "Okay. I'd like that."

He smiled the smile I was starting to become fond of. Then he walked me to the door. I went in and heard him leave.

"So." Came a voice from the shadows. "You were with a boy."

"Char-Dad, we only went to the arcade and the new restaurant to pick up dinner. I swear. We just lost track of time."

"You were with a boy!" He repeated, louder this time. He was closer now and I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Dad, we were just at the arcade. Nothing happened."

"OF COURSE SOMETHING HAPPENED!" He shouted. "SOMETHING ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN GIRLS ARE WITH A BOY!

"Dad, no. Edward isn't like that!"

"Edward? The Cullen boy?"

"Yeah." I said, thinking he'd calmed a little.

"ALL BOYS ARE THE SAME!" He shouted again, knocking the dinner out of my hands.

"Charlie, that was our dinner!" I exclaimed without thinking.

"What? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME CHARLIE, YOU STUPID LITTLE WITCH!"

"Dad, I..." He drew a fist back and punched my left cheek. "From the floor where I'd landed, I cried, "Dad?"

Charlie just stomped up to his room.

**So, that was Chapter 4. I hope you liked it! Please review.**

**-Vampiremoon22**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I've been busy with other things. Anyhow, I finally have chapter 5 for you! And thanks for your reviews so far. They really do help. :)**

** -Vampiremoon22**

Once the shock wore off, I ran up to the attic and performed a healing spell. It didn't completely get rid of the bruise Charlie had left on my cheek, but at least it felt better. I was still in shock. My own father hit me! Tears began to flow down my face. Luna came over and sat in my lap. Dragon soon followed. "Thanks guys." I whispered.

After an hour or so, I decided to look in my books for a revenge spell. My finger stopped on voodoo dolls in the glossary of one book. Voodoo dolls...? Hmm.

**Tuesday:**

When I woke up, I blinked twice. This wasn't my room. Oh, yeah, the attic. Dare I venture downstairs? Charlie should be at work, but...

I'd send a kitten down to look. I decided. They were stealthier. I sent Luna. She was fastest. She returned moments later, and shook her little head "No". This meant he wasn't home.

I walked downstairs to make breakfast. I was starving! I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. I made a ham and cheese omlet and some toast. I ate, then went back to the attic to feed the kittens. I taught them how to float out the window and go outside. But they were under strict orders to hide from Charlie and anyone that might hurt them. For now, that meant they could only show themselves to me, Alice and Edward.

After taking care of the kittens, I went to my room to get ready for school. When I was ready, I still had an hour before I had to leave.

I looked in my book again. I would need a little girl's doll, a few small pieces of clothing from the victim...

Half an hour later, I was ready, I just had to let it simmer in a pot for an hour. A pot full of water, with a few drops of... my own blood! I choked down my fear and went to get a razor.

I would miss my first hour class, but this would be worth it. I went downstairs again and filled a pot with water. Taking the razor and closing my eyes, I cut the tip of my finger. I watched as four drops of blood dripped into the pot. Surprisingly, I didn't faint. Maybe this witch stuff was making me a bit stronger.

I waited for the pot to boil. I dressed one of my old dolls with a bandana I'd found in Charlie's room. He'd never miss it. He hadn't even worn it in two years. I brought the water/blood mixture to a boil and put the doll in. An hour later, I removed it.

Reading from my book, I discovered it would work from any distance. But I wanted to see what it could do. I drove to the police station where Charlie worked. I crept around the side and peered into a window. He was standing by the water fountain, about to take a drink. I tilted the head down a bit further than it should have been. His mouth missed the stream of water flowing from the spout and he put his whole head under the water instead. I laughed out loud as another officer rushed to help him. They slid on the water pooling on the floor and fell. With the Officer on top of Charlie.

I was having fun, but I needed to get to school. Reluctantly, I left the station and drove to school. I wrote a quick note explaining my absence and forged Charlie's signature. I dropped it off at the office and continued on to class. As the day went by, I had to explain my absence to the few people that actually cared. At lunch, Edward asked me to join him outside. The rest of his family remained inside.

"So, would you maybe like to go out on Friday?" He asked me once we were alone.

"Where would we be going?"

"I thought maybe we could see a movie."

"Did Alice put you up to this?" I glanced suspiciously at him.

"Well, yeah." He admitted and smiled his trademark crooked smile.

"Sounds like fun." I told him.

"By the way Bella, how'd you bruise your cheek?"

"Oh, I um... tripped over my shoelace and landed on my face." I knew it was a lie. But if I told him the truth, he might send the cops after Charlie. They'd probably only hold him in jail for a few days and let him go with a slap on the wrist. No, I liked my method of punishment much better.

"Ow." He said. I knew I wasn't a very good liar, so it was surprising that he actually bought my story.

"I'll be okay." I assured him. I glanced at my watch. "Come on. It's almost time for class."

When I left school for the day, I drove to the police station again to have some more fun. I found Charlie in his office when I peered into the window. He was talking to his best friend on the force, a guy named Fred. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the little Charlie doll. I'd even made it look more like him by drawing a mustache on it. I made it stand. Charlie stood. "What the hell!" I heard him exclaim.

I made the doll walk a bit to the left. Charlie walked to the left where Fred sat. I moved the dolls hands outward. Charlie now had his hands on Fred's shoulders. I made the doll bend. Charlie bent down. I moved the doll's head so Charlie's face was even with Fred's. Then I moved the doll forward. The scene played out exactly as I'd hoped. Better actually. Charlie had inadvertently kissed Fred.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! Fred screeched.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Charlie screamed back at him. "It was like my body was moving on it's own!" He was scared now, I could see it in his eyes.

Before either of them could say anything else, I wrapped my hand around the doll's waist, and brought it up into the air several inches. Fred, who was easily spooked, ran screaming from the room. A minute later, the entire police force of Forks had crowded into Charlie's office. "This is for hitting me." I said aloud. Then slammed the doll down onto the pavement.

I picked my doll up to have more fun with later. As I was walking back to my truck, I heard Charlie shout. "SON OF A BITCH!" And as I was pulling out of the police station, I could hear the ambulence sirens.

**Well, what do you think? I think Charlie deserved it, but that's just me. Please review to let me know.**  
><strong> -Vampiremoon22<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi... I'm um... back. *ducks rotten tomatoes thrown by mob* I know I've been gone for quite awhile... But my computer was sick and.. I wasn't able to get it fixed until recently. Don't hate me. *Ducks to avoid another blow.* Go ahead. Read and review.**

About twenty minutes after I got home, I heard the phone ring. It was the hospital, telling me about Charlie. He hadn't been seriously injured, but they were keeping him overnight anyhow, to make sure he was okay.

**Wednesday morning**

Halfway through breakfast, the phone rang. It was Alice. "Bella?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just heard about Charlie!" She sounded worried. "Do you know what happened?"

"I'm not sure. The hospital told me he'll be ok. Nothing's broken."

"Oh, that's a relief! I thought maybe it was serious. The officer on the news said he was levitating and fell!"

"Yeah, I heard that." I said, pouring myself some cereal.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"I'll be fine."

"OK, we'll talk more when we get to school." She said, then hung up. I chewed my cereal thoughtfully. Hopefully, Charlie had learned his lesson. I still had the doll if he needed to learn another.

The school day flew by. Various students came up to me to to tell me they were sorry that Charlie had gotten hurt. Several more stopped me to ask questions. Of course, to everyone else, this would seem unusual, to say the least. A guy suddenly just levitating wasn't exactly an every day occurance.

But I knew what had really happened. And I wasn't sorry I'd done it. Any man who would hit a woman deserved punishment. And I truly believe it should be the woman's decision to choose his punishment.

The hospital called when I got home. They wanted me to pick Charlie up. They said he was medicated and not fit to drive. So, reluctantly, I left to pick him up.

Once we were a good distance from the hospital, Charlie told me to pull over so he could drive.

"No dad." I told him calmly. "You're on medication. You can't drive right now."

"I said Pull over."

"No. I have to get you home safely."

"I SAID NOW, YOU FUCKING WITCH!" He lunged for the wheel.

I screamed. "CHARLIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He stopped. "Never. Call. Me. Charlie." He grabbed the first thing he could find. Unfortunately, that was the toolbox I kept in the truck.

"Ch- Dad. Put that down. I'm sorry, ok. Just-just let me drive you home."

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I AM NOT DRUGGED!" He yelled. He then threw the tool box at me.

I said the first thing I could think of. "Tempo congelato!" I said quickly. These were the words to freeze time. I glanced up from where I was hiding crouched on the floor. The tools from my toolbox were hanging in midair. I slowly bought myself up. I opened my door and ran. I wasn't sure where I was running, but I didn't stop until I had run deep into the forest.

I sat on a rock by a lake and just stared into it. I didn't cry. I just sat and stared until I heard voices. "No. I'm telling the truth! The deer I was chasing just... froze mid-leap! Come over here, I'll show you."

Before I knew what was happening, I saw two guys step out of the trees. "Bella?" One of them asked. "What are you doing all the way out here?" By now I could see that it was Jasper and Edward.

"And why aren't you frozen like everything else?" Edward asked.

Why aren't you guys frozen?" I asked, turning the question on them.

"We don't know." Jasper answered. "We thought you might know."

"Why would I know how this happened?"

Emmett came up from behind them. "Because you're hu-" Jasper elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?"

"We were just wondering." Edward said. "We can't figure it out."

To take attention off me, I whispered, "volta scongelato." Immediately, the animals around us began to move again.

I watched as Jasper took off like a flash and brought the deer down with his bare hands. Then, I watched him as he bit into it.

"Jasper!" Edward and Emmett yelled at the same time.

"Oh, sorry guys." He turned. Revealing long, sharp fangs. They were covered in blood. That was the last thing I saw before the world around me went black.

**Hello again.**

**I don't speak Italian, but the words Bella said in this chapter, "tempo congelato" are Italian. It means "frozen time" according to:**

**.com/**

**And "volta scongelato" means time unfrozen, according to the same site.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Glad you liked chapter 6! I was afraid I'd lost a few readers... But anyhow, here's chapter 7. Please enjoy and review.**

**-Vampiremoon 22**

I could hear voices talking. I opened my eyes.

"We could just change her." Rosalie said.

"But the Volturi..." Carlisle warned.

"I'm still thirsty." Emmett whined.

"Well, you're not drinking _her _blood!" Edward growled fiercely.

"Relax bro, it was only a joke!" Emmett told him.

Their mom came into the room. "Oh, isn't she just a darling little thing!" She cooed.

"Look! She's awake." Alice moved easily through the room and over to the couch where I was lying. "Bella, hon?

Do you remember what happened?" She asked me gently.

"Jasper. Deer."

"Hey, that's my line!" Alice joked.

I sat up. "Jasper killed a deer. Then he-he..." I trailed off.

"Bell, hon. Do you know what this means?"

"V-vampire!" Realization hit me then. "Y-you're all vampires?" I backed away from her. I looked at each of them in turn. Alice. Emmett. "Edward? You're a..."

"Bella. Please try to understand." He said. "We won't hurt..."

Vampires! I pulled my cross necklace out of my shirt and pointed it at Alice. "Aaaahhhh!" She screamed and fell backward onto the floor.

"Hey, good one Al." Emmett praised as Alice sat back up.

"Give me that!" She said, taking it from me.

"You... You didn't burn!" I stared at her in shock.

"Bells, we have a lot to talk about."

A few hours later, I had been educated about the common myths associated with vampires and why they were just myths. I'd also learned that the Cullens were good vampires who only drank animal blood. I was starting to feel almost comfortable around them.

"So. How's Charlie doing?" Edward asked.

"Charlie? Oh, shit!"

"What is it?"

"He was in my truck. I was driving him home from the hospital when time froze!"

"Time froze? Again?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Edward answered.

"Well you'd better make sure he's okay!" Alice shooed me and Edward out the door to go check on him.

When we got to the place I'd left my truck, there were paramedics pulling Charlie out. Apparantly, when I'd unfrozen time, he'd crashed. Luckily, he'd only landed in a bush and the airbags had deployed. He was still beaten up pretty badly. The tools that had flown from my toolbox had landed on him.

The paramedics told us to go home and the hospital would call us with any news.

I didn't feel bad for Charlie. He'd done this to himself. If he'd let me drive him home with no complaints, this wouldn't have happened. I shuddered a bit though when I realised that those tools could've fallen on me.

Edward drove me back to his house to spend the night. He offered to drive me to school in the morning too, since my truck needed to be repaired. The day was uneventful- except, watching Mike try to practice with the rest of the football team. Since my spell was still in effect, he stumbled and fumbled more than I would have. And it felt SO GREAT to finally watch him fail at something.

When I got home, there was a strange car in the driveway. Edward let me out to examine it, but kept a careful eye on me as I did. I walked up to the back door of the house and peered inside. There was a guy sitting on our couch and eating our food! Wait a minute... was that...?

I opened the door and walked in. "Uncle Sam?"

The figure on the couch turned his head. "Belly!"

"I didn't know you were coming." I said, walking over and hugging him.

"Your dad asked me to come over. Said he's been having a string of bad luck."

'Hmm, I wonder why... ' I thought with a smile on my face.

I jumped when someone knocked at the door. Realizing it must have been Edward, I ran to the door to let him in. "Is everything okay?" He asked when I opened the door.

"Yeah, it's just my uncle Sam. I-"

"What do you mean, "just?" he asked in mock defence. "And who's this? A boyfriend?"

"He's my..." I started, but Edward interrupted.

"I am." He glanced at me and smiled.

"Ooooohhhhh, I see." Uncle Sam said. "Must just be starting out. Either that or... you don't want Charlie to find out. Well, don't worry Belly, I won't say a word."

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Anyhow, um... make yourself at home, I guess. How long are you staying?"

"Probably until your dad gets better at least."

I bit my lip to keep from giggling. "But Charlie may not get better for a long time."

**It may be awhile before I'm able to write another chapter. No, not as long as last time! But maybe a week-ish... If inspiration strikes though it will be sooner. Thanks for sticking with me.**

-**Vampiremoon 22**


End file.
